


How?

by SinScrivener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Team Aqua (Pokemon), Team Magma (Pokemon), They them pronouns for Tabitha (Pokemon ORAS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Tabitha asks how, Matt answers with-
Relationships: Homura | Tabitha/Ushio | Matt
Kudos: 2





	How?

The Lead Admin of Team Magma never expected to come face to face with the Admin of Team Aqua again, never in such a manner as they had in the cavern a week ago.

They DID expect to see him at a passing glance here and there at meetings and scuffles between their Teams!

What they did NOT expect to see was none other than that very Admin of Team Aqua waiting outside of Team Magma's base early this very fine morning!

They'd woken up feeling good. Had a scone and coffee, awoke the Grunts, and stepped out to relieve the night watch to greet the morning themselves today as they enjoyed their breakfast.

However, as they stepped outside, facing the soon to be rising sun, the mist of the mountains JUUUUST right this time of morning-A voice the Lead Admin did NOT expect to hear BOOMED from a distance, causing the round one to nearly drop their coffee mug and scone in their shock, "HEY LITTLE MAN!"

'Nooooo!'

Their lidded orbs dared to look down the rugged trail they faced but as they did, they caught just whom they feared they'd see-

"YOU?"

"And YOU!"

Tabitha grit their teeth and shook like a leaf, feeling like they'd erupt at any moment as the large brute just waltzed right up upon Team Magma territory and smiled before their very face.

"Who do you think you ARE you oversized BRUTE?! Walking up here like you OWN our base!"

Matt smiled sweetly and offered, "I missed you, Little Man~" And pat the others head.

"I am NOT A POOCHYENA!" The small Admin nearly snapped at the larger built man's tender hand.

Matt himself wasn't even phased as he laughed happily and corrected, "I know that, you're my little Makuhita Man~" Then boomed heartily when the little ball of fire he'd grown very fond of struck him with their pastry.

"My scone…"

"I'll make it up to ya~" Matt assured sweetly and offered an even sweeter smile when he saw Tabitha look right at him with ruby eyes BURNING into his sapphire depths.

"How did you even GET this far, BRUTE?" Tabitha asked sharply only to stare blankly when Matt answered straight forward proudly, "I walked, little Man~"

"It's a nice walk up here!" He continued as if the look of silent lostness upon Tabitha's face was allowance to keep speaking.

"The ash is annoying but once you pass THAT, damn bro it's beautiful! You can see the ocean AND forest from here!"

"Don't let anyone fool you, I love walking the forests~" He closed his eyes and hummed. "The wind in the trees sound just like waves, sometimes even rain~ And it smells so nice and the calm it brings, bro, sometimes, sometimes-"

"Now you're just trying to get on my good side!" Matt heard and broke from his imaginary trip through the breezy forest.

"Hu?"

"That's why you're here, isn't it?" Tabitha smirked and held their coffee mug close, smartly. "Your Leader Archie figured since you're so friendly, you could even fool ME, Tabitha of Team Magma into believing that you liked such things as land and nature like we did!"

"Bro, wait, that's not-"

But those ruby orbs burned with judgmental flames the likes of which Matt knew he wasn't going to be heard until the fireball of a Makuhita he grew to care for so quickly was finished and gave a small sigh before bracing himself for the onslaught.

"To think even I began to believe your words! An AQUA liking land based things! Ayayahaha!" There went his little Man's nose. Matt couldn't help but smile a small smile at how sure this angry little Man could be.

A tiny sip of coffee broke the silence between the two but before Matt could speak, his mouth open and everything, Tabitha sneered, those fiery orbs peeking over the mugs rim right at Matt, "If you tell me your true intentions for being here, Aqua Admin Matt then I will give you a chance to get down the mountain before sounding the alarm that an intruder has been spotted!"

"Pppppffff haahahahahohohoh!!!!" Matt bellowed, holding his stomach before falling to his side, panting.

"Sorry, sorry, ohhh, ooooooh geez, you really ARE a funny little man aren't you?" Tabitha heard which triggered the tantrum that set Matt off into another fit of laughter. Tabitha's voice angry, the liquid from the mug spilling everywhere as the Admin of Magma stomped around, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"Okay, okay! Y...you wanted to know why I was here, my Little Man?" Matt coughed then sat up straight.

Still fuming, pink in the face, Tabitha waited.

"The super EVVVVIL reason why I went aaaaaaaaalllllllllll this way from Team Aqua's water based base, waaaaaas-"

Tabitha couldn't help but perk their ears, waiting. Could there actually BE a reason behind this brute's waltzing up into the Magma base without a care in the world?

"I missed you, Little Man~"

The wind whistled through the mountains as the words got pulled from Matt's mouth and taken away.

A rare set of Wingull flew overhead, a Sandshrew tunneled up and moved out of the way of the people it saw.

Still the bodies stayed still.

Matt was the first that moved, he spoke, reaching out a large gloved hand, tentatively towards Tabitha who remained stuck in this lost in time stare, "Tabitabi?"

He waved his hand slowly before their face then tapped their nose gently.

"Tabs?"

"Your...joking-"

"Can't I miss you?"

"Whhhhhhhhy would you miss me, I HATE you!"

The words weren't mean but they weren't even emotional. Tabitha was lost somewhere else in space. They were there bodily but spiritually-

"Naaah, you don't hate me, little Man~" Matt said and smiled wide. "Know how I know?"

He knew he'd get no answer.

"You didn't even start a battle with me! You struck up a conversation instead~ I'm a rival Team member yet you saw me, allowed me time to walk right up to you, stand before you, you had your breakfast-" "You are WEARING part of my breakfast!" "Okay, I owe you a scone-But you had breakfast and we spoke~ Nowhere was there a hint of a battle or rivalry, my Little Makuhita Man~"

"No hate even when you sounded angry, no force when you hit me, no scorn in your backlash~"

"I hate you!"

"I like you too, Tabitabi~"

"It's TABITHA! LEAD ADMIN TABITHA YOU GODDAMN BRUTE!"

"Your my little Makuhita Man~"

"DAMNIT YOU BRUTE-"

"Listen, since you didn't call for help or nothen… I DO owe you a scone.. And I DO like walks in the forest, and I can prove it to you-Would you care to share an early morning walk with me, Lead Admin Makuhita Man?"

With a loud boisterous laugh, Matt tried getting away as Tabitha screeched and dove for the Admin of Team Aqua, voice cracking, causing Matt's laughter, "AT LEAST MAKE IT LEAD ADMIN HARIYAMA MAN YOU BRRRRRUTE!"

And with the other following, soon calmed again, after a decent punch this time to Matt's arm, Matt and Tabitha stepped away from being rivals and into the lands of a confusing yet blossoming friendship~


End file.
